Valentine's Day
by Cherry tiger
Summary: Valentine's Day always did have a strange effect on people. But who knew it would really mean THAT much? Song used Anna begins by Counting Crows. HiruMamo.


I actually wrote this exactly on Valentine's Day and had posted it on a HiruMamo LJ community on the same day, but never took the time to put it up on Sorry! I sorta abandoned my account here for a while. Not to worry, I'm back to my writing self and am now making sure I put them up here on so this is a HiruMamo fic and it's during Valentine's Day. Expect some fluff and some HiruMamo love. Enjoy!

Song used is Counting Crows' "Anna begins". I do not own any of the ES21 characters nor the lyrics of the song.

* * *

It was late at the American Football club house in Deimon High. While everyone had gone home to rest, two people stayed back, doing things that they always do at this hour. One is busy cleaning the club house, while the other is sitting on the couch, tapping away on his laptop. This was a normal scene for the two. But today, it's a little special.

It was, after all, Valentine's Day.

The both of them had their fair share of the day. The one cleaning had made a bag full of chocolates that was soon distributed among the club members before they left. Though it is uncommon for girls to receive chocolates on this day, she had received quite a few from her "fans" and also love letters from the boys. As for the one on the laptop, well, his day is probably best left untold.

But at that precise moment, in that club house, something was stirring between these two people. Blame it on the atmosphere of the entire day and how it led them to realize certain things. Blame it on a friend who questioned their "emotions". But unlike before, unlike those every other days when they would just do their work without an exchange of words, they were now stealing glances at each other.

_My friend assures me, "It's all or nothing."__  
__I am not worried __  
__I am not overly concerned__  
__My friend implores me, "For one time only,__  
__make an exception." __  
__I am not worried_

"How long are you going to be here?" he asked.

The girl was taken by surprise. He had never spoken to her before. Not at this time. "Just a little longer than usual." She wanted to ask why, but kept it to herself.

Maybe his real question was: How long are you going to be here with me?

Who knows? But the girl always figured it out somehow. 'Ah…' she thinks.

_Wrap her up in a package of lies__  
__Send her off to a coconut island__  
__I am not worried __  
__I am not overly concerned with the status of my emotions__  
__"Oh," she says, "you're changing."__  
__But we're always changing_

A small talk soon ensued between the two. They both knew where their conversations were heading. It was something they both swore secretly not to speak, let alone touch or imply it in any matter. Not until after the Christmas Bowl at least. Again, there is always something or someone to blame to have caused this, but it does not matter anymore.

What matters is handling the situation at hand.

"It doesn't matter how I feel," he says nonchalantly. "I have more important things to focus on, and I will not let anything get in the way."

The girl is silent. She understands every word he says, and knows the reason behind it. But somewhere deep inside her, disappointment settles in. She steals a glance at him again, and senses something similar.

_It does not bother me to say this isn't love__  
__Because if you don't want to talk about it then it isn't love__  
__And I guess I'm going to have to live with that__  
__But I'm sure there's something in a shade of grey,__  
__Something in between,__  
__And I can always change my name__  
__If that's what you mean_

She walks towards him, sits next to him but merely looks at the laptop screen as though something on it interests her. He ignores her and continues tapping the keys, but he could not resist noticing how close he was to her. "I'm sorry," she murmurs.

"What're you apologizing for, fucking manager?"

She then leans her head on his shoulder. No words were needed. They understood. Silently, the walls that kept them apart were brought down. Just for that night.

_My friend assures me, "It's all or nothing."__  
__But I am not really worried __  
__I am not overly concerned__  
__you try to tell yourself the things you try to tell yourself__  
__to make yourself forget __  
__to make yourself forget__  
__I am not worried__  
__"If it's love," she said, "then we're going to have to think about the consequences."__  
__She can't stop shaking I can't stop touching her and_

He had put his laptop aside to hold her, arms wrapped around each other they kiss. At that time, in the darkness, they showed their true feelings to each other without saying a word.

_This time when kindness falls like rain__  
__It washes her away and Anna begins to change her mind__  
__"These seconds when I'm shaking leave me shuddering for days," she says__  
__And I'm not ready for this sort of thing_

2 hot tears stream down the girl's cheeks. He realizes this and looks at her as she wipes them away. "It's nothing," she whispers. "I just couldn't help but think…"

He hugs her to his chest, enabling her to listen to his heartbeat.

_But I'm not going to break and I'm not going to worry about it anymore__  
__I'm not going to bend, and I'm not going to break and I'm not going to worry about it anymore__  
__It seems like I should say, "As long as this is love..."__  
__But it's not all that easy so maybe I should…_

"You think too much," he says, lying down with her on top of him. Strangely comfortable, she sighs, taking the moment in. "Someday… not now. You know that. Someday."

"I know," she whispers. "I'm all right. As long as I can be with you until the end."

"You will be with me until the end. I ain't fucking letting you get away, cause I…" he pauses, as he contemplates the word he's about to say, "… need you."

_  
__Snap her up in a butterfly net __  
__Pin her down on a photograph album__  
__I am not worried I've done this sort of thing before__  
__But then I start to think about the consequences__  
__Because I don't get no sleep in a quiet room and_

She smiles and doesn't say a word. They keep silent, as he contemplates the many thoughts inside his head. He has no doubts about his decisions and knew it was for the best. It would have to wait. This would have to wait.

"Hey, fucking manager," he calls her.

But she has fallen asleep on top of him.

_The time when kindness falls like rain__  
__It washes me away and Anna begins to change my mind__  
__And everytime she sneezes I believe it's love and__  
__Oh lord, I'm not ready for this sort of thing_

He was not happy that she had fallen asleep, so quickly and so soon. But he decided not to push it. It had been a long day, after all. And he knew deep inside, he didn't mind it at all.

So he relaxes, and was about to doze off when he hears her whisper her name. "Hiruma-kun…"

She snuggles closer to him, and he holds her even tightly.

_She's talking in her sleep__  
__It's keeping me awake and Anna begins to toss and turn__  
__And every word is nonsense but I understand and__  
__Oh lord, I'm not ready for this sort of thing_

Holding each other, he, too, drifts to sleep. He knows it's crazy and there's a high risk of being caught, but he'd just use his little black book if that happens. Right now, he just wants to be with her, as tomorrow everything will go back to the way it was.

The way it should be.

_Her kindness bangs a gong__  
__It's moving me along and Anna begins to fade away__  
__It's chasing me away __  
__She disappears and__  
__Oh lord, I'm not ready for this sort of thing_

He murmurs her name and falls asleep.

There's always someone to blame. But at the moment, it does not matter.

* * *

Gah... I know I have grammatical errors and even now, I don't have the time to fix them. But I hope it's ok so far! C&C are very much welcome! Ya-ha! 


End file.
